Because kutek's?
by Nanami Rin Arishima
Summary: "jadi ini maksud dari kenangan terindah itu?" /"kurasa kuteks ini memang tak cocok untukku,selamat tinggal"./"jangan di buang! kau cocok sekali memakai benda berkilauan itu, sehingga membuat aku terpesona padamu, dan juga membuat aku menyukai gadis untuk pertama kalinya! dan kaulah cinta pertamaku Hinata"/FOR NaruHina Fluffy Day NHFD#5


Ini fanfic sedikit (boong) ide dari sebuah manga yang Rin-chan lupa apa judulnya sama penulisnya hehehe^^ Dari pada Rin-chan banyak omong mending baca aja ya

Because Kuteks NaruHina fic 

Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/drama  
Pairing: Naruhina  
Warning: AU,OOC,gaje,abal,typo,bahasa tak baku,dwwl  
DISLAIMER: Naruhina hanya punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei 

DON'T LIKE DON'T' READ 

Didepan  
gerbang sebuah rumah seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang bernama  
Hyuuga Hinata sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan didepan dadanya ,seolah  
olah sedang berharap tapi, memang ia sedang berharap.  
"10 detik lagi...9,8,7,6,5,4" Hinata melirik ke kanan  
"3...,2" orang yang Hinata harapkan sudah terlihat sedang menaiki sepeda  
"1... oha-" orang itu pun pergi melewati Hinata sebelum Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya  
"-you..., dia sudah pergi" Hinata melirik ke kiri dan yang dia lihat hanyalah punggung orang itu

'cowok pirang yang setiap hari selalu lewat pada jam yang sama..., aku hanya tahu di senpai ku'  
ya, setiap hari Hinata memang selalu menyapa cowok pirang itu.  
Hinata menutup pintu rumahnya dan tiba tiba Hanabi mengagetkannya di depan pintu.  
"Hinata-neechan besok libur musim panas, pulang sekolah kita berenang yuk" Hinata mengangguk iya 

Sepulang  
sekolah mereka pun pergi Hinata sedang berjalan di pinggir kolam  
berenang sambil menunggu Hanabi yang sedang ganti baju . tanpa Hinata  
ketahui rupanya Hanabi sudah berada di belakang nya dan mengagetkannya.  
"DOOR..." mungkin Hinata kaget lalu terpeleset dan jatuh ke kolam berenang yang PALING DALAM  
"uaaaaa" BYUUURRR  
"NEECHANNNN"  
'tolong'  
tiba  
tiba seorang lelaki berambut pirang datang menyelamatkan Hinata, dan  
membawa Hinata kembali ke pinggir cowok itu -Naruto- menyadari kalau  
orang yang di tolongnya butuh nafas buatan  
"ia butuh nafas buatan!"  
Naruto dan Hanabi dapat melihat lelaki di sekitarnya mulai berwajah  
mesum, dan Hanabi pun memutuskan Naruto saja yang melakukannya. Naruto  
mengangguk dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan Hanabi  
menutup matanya.  
"uhuk..." belum Naruto memberi Hinata nafas buatan Hinata sudah sadar

"kau sudah tidak apa apa?".  
'cowok pirang ini... dia... menolongku' batin Hinata sambil memandang wajah Naruto.  
"hei!".  
"eh, iya aku sudah baikan kok".  
"ya sudah lain kali kalau berenang hati hati ya!" Hinata mengangguk  
"arigatou ! sudah menolong neechan ku Naruto-nii" Hanabi membungkuk dan melambaikan tangannya setelah melihat Naruto pergi  
"Hina-neechan baik baik saja kan?" Hnabi rupanya melihat wajah Hinata yang tiba tiba memerah  
"eh? Hana-chan ,neecahn baik baik saja kok!"  
"tapi kenapa wajah neechan memerah? atau jangan jangan?" Hanabi menyeringai  
"apasih Hana-chan!" Hinata berlari menjauh dari Hanabi  
"neechan aku tahu! neechan kenapa pasti neechan..."  
"HANABI-chan" teman Hanabi memanggil Hanabi yang ada di sisi kolam berenang dan Hanabi menghampiri temannya itu  
"hhhh untung aku menghindar dari bocah cerewet itu! aku menunggu disini  
saja ah lagi pula aku gak bisa berenang" Hinata duduk di ruang ganti dan  
menyandar lalu tertidur..

Hinata dan Hanabi akan bersiap untuk pulang  
"ne Hana-chan kau kenal dengan cowok tadi yang menolong neechan?"  
"iya tentu saja dia kan senpai les renang ku neechan!"  
"kenapa dari dulu kau tidak bilang?"  
"untuk apa aku bilang pada neechan? pasti karena neechan menyukai Naruto-nii ya?"  
"tidakkk! sudah ah ayo pulang" Hinata pulang dengan diiringi oleh rona merah di wajahnya karena malu di goda oleh Hanabi yang bilang "Naruto-nii first  
love neechan" terus menerus hingga sampai di rumah.

~SKIPTIME~

paginya Hinata berjalan jalan di sekitar kota dan dia menemukan sebuah toko  
kuteks yang memajang kuteks berwarna biru jernih dan cerah, Hinata  
tertarik dengan kuteks itu dan ia pun masuk ke toko itu.  
"ohayou? kalau boleh tahu kuteks ini harga nya berapa?"  
"ohayou mo, hanya 2 ryo saja untuk mu yangg memiliki paras cantik" Hinata tersenyum malu.  
Hinata mengeluarkan uang 2 ryo dari tasnya  
"oh ya kuteks ini kuteks yg bisa mewujudkan cintamu lho!, apa kau suka  
dengan kuteks ini karena bisa mewujudkan cintamu?" tanya si penjaga toko  
raut wajahnya terlihat menyelidik  
"bisa jadi sih, ah ya sudah  
arigatou" Hinata meninggalkan toko itu dan kembali kerumah untuk memakai  
kuteks itu, beberapa lama kemudian Hinata selesai memakai kuteksnya  
"selesai! akhirnya setelah 6 kali mencoba bisa juga" sambil melihat kuku nya  
Hinata merapikan kuteks nya dan memasukannya ke tas selempangnya.

SKIPTIME

Esoknya Hinata berniat ke kolam berenang lagi untuk bertemu Naruto setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto memiliki hobi berenang.  
"hari ini aku akan membuktikan kuteks ini"  
Hinata sudah sampai di kolam berenang dan dia mencari Naruto,tiba tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Hinata dan membuat Hinata melihat kebelakang  
"hai apa kabar?kemarin kita belum sempat berkenalan, aku Namikaze Naruto" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan Hinata membalasnya  
"Hyuuga Hinata" jawabnya gugup  
"hari ini sendirian?"  
"iya, aku akan belajar berenang"  
"bagaimana kau diajari oleh ku?"  
"iya,baiklah"  
"kalau begitu ayo!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan Hinata hanya diam bingung  
"hahaha kau ini lucu sekali, pegang tanganku kita ke kolam bersama"  
'apa pegang tangan Naruto-senpai?' inner Hinata dan membuat wajah Hinata memerah  
"i-iya senpai" Hinata membalas uluran tangan Naruto dan mereka pun masuk ke  
kolam bersama. ketika di kolam Naruto belum melepaskan pegangan  
tangannya dari tangan Hinata  
"eh kukumu?"  
"kenapa? apa tidak bagus ya?"  
"ah ini cocok sekali untukmu, terlihat berkilauan sepertimu" BLUSHHH wajah Hinata memerah lagi  
"kalau begitu belajar berenangnya gaya dada dulu, 1 meter! kau sudah bisa gaya bebaskan?"  
"hai, bagaimana caranya?"  
"begini...".  
Naruto mulai mengajarkan gaya dada pada Hinata, ketika Naruto  
mengajarkannya sering kali Hinata merona karena wjah seris Naruto yang  
mengajarkannya. 

SKIPTIME 

sudah 1 minggu Naruto mengajarkan Hinata berenang, Hinata dan Naruto semakin berhubungan dekat Hinata merasa kalau hubungan dekatnya dengan Naruto karena kuteks yang  
dipakainya. seperti biasa, Hinata berangkat ke kolam berenang pagi hari  
untuk belajar berenang lagi, kini Hinata sudah bisa berenang sepanjang  
15 meter berkat ajaran Naruto dan juga usahanya.  
Hinata melihat Naruto sedang berenang sendirian karena masih pagi jadi kolam berenang  
masih sepi. Hinata melambaikan tangannya "Naruto-senpai!"  
merasa namanya di panggil Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat Hinata yang sudah berada di pinggir kolam.  
"hei Hinata" Naruto naik ke atas kolam dan duduk di sebelah Ninata berada  
"apa sudah menunggu lama?" Hinata berjongkok dekat naruto  
"tidak juga, kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan belajar berenangnya hari ini kau belajar 20 meter ya!"

"siap senpai!" Hinata pun turun ke kolam dan langsung berenang setelah ada instruksi dari Naruto tak teralu lama Hinata berhasil berenang 20 meter karena usahanya.  
Naruto yang berada jauh 20 meter darinya berteriak.  
"Hanata ayo kembali lagi!" Hinata kembali ke tempat Naruto berada ketika Hinata sudah sampai Naruto bertepuk tangan  
"kau hebat dalam 1 minggu sudah bisa berenang 20 meter, kau harus bisa 25 meter  
ya!" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dari dalam air dan itu membuat Naruto  
terpesona karena wajah Hinata yang basah itu menurut Naruto erotis  
"benark-ah?"  
"is-istirahat sebentar" Hinata merasa aneh karena tidak biasanya Naruto gugup.  
Naruto sudah naik ke atas kolam diikuti Hinata di belakangnya.  
"lubangnya masih terbuka" Naruto melihat sebuah lubang yang agak besar di pagar kolam.  
"nanti kita coba berenang malam hari lewat lubang itu, pasti akan jadi kenangan terindah..."  
"apa tidak apa-apa?"  
"tidak dulu aku pernah mencobanya"  
"owh,ah!"  
Hinata merasa perutnya sakit sekali dan ia memegang perutnya, karena  
tak bisa menahan rasa sakit diperutnya Hinata memegang perutnya dan  
berjongkok.  
"Hina-ta,kau kenapa? kau sakit ya"  
"perutkuu sa-kit se-senpai ahh" Hitata tiba tiba pingsan Naruto pun menggendong hinata dan mengantarkannya kerumahnya.

SKIP TIME 

2 minggu Hinata sakit dan ia terus saja mengeluh karena ingin cepat sembuh agar bisa bertemu juga Hinata sembuh Hinata sudah menuju kolam berenang di malam hari karena Hanabi bilang Naruto akan pindah ke Chiyoda-ku besok.  
"jadi ini maksud dari kenangan terindah itu?" Hinata berdiri di pinggir kolam  
dengan menggunakan mantel berwarna ungu orange bercorak garis biru langit  
dengan rok selutut warna biru muda  
Hinata menggenggam kuteks yang dia beli waktu itu dan menbuangnya ke kolam  
"kurasa kuteks ini memang tak cocok untukku,selamat tinggal".BYURRR  
seseorang nampak mencebur ke kolam bersamaan ketika kuteks itu dibuang  
lalu orang itu muncul dihadapan Hinata memberikan kuteks itu pada  
Hinata.  
'Naruto-senpai'  
"hai kau sudah sembuh? ini ,tadi aku lewat dan melihat yang berkilauan,  
kenapa kau buang? padahalkan benda ini cocok untukmu Hinata?"  
Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang sedih dan ia tahu Hinata sedih karena apa  
"kau sudah dengar dari Hanabi ya?" Naruto menunduk, lalu Hinata mengambil kuteks di tangan Naruto dan akan membuangnya lagi  
"benda ini tidak cocok untuk ku"  
Naruto menahan tangan Hinata dan dia memeluk Hhinata, Hinata terkejut juga senang  
"jangan di buang! kau cocok sekali memakai benda berkilauan itu, sehingga  
membuat aku terpesona padamu, dan juga membuat aku menyukai gadis untuk pertama kalinya! dan kaulah cinta pertamaku Hinata" mendengar ucapan  
Naruto tadi membuat ia blushing  
"jika memang benda ini cocok aku tdk akan membuangnya, dan jujur kau juga cinta pertamaku senpai!"  
"aishiteru Hinata-chan"  
"aishiteru yo senpai"  
Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata dan memegang kedua bahu Hinata  
"Hinata... kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku akan pindah ke Chiyoda-ku" Hinata menatap mata biru langit Naruto dan mengangguk  
"mungkin kita hanya bisa berhubungan jarak jauh" Naruto menunduk sedih tak lama  
Hinata mengangkat wajah naruto sehingga Naruto dapat melihat dengan  
jelas raut wajah sedih Hinata  
"walaupun kita tak berhubungan pun tak apa apa"  
"kenapa? apa kau takut ketika aku berada di Chiyoda-ku berpaling darimu?"  
"iya"  
"aku tdk akan pernah berpaling dari seorang bidadari secantik dan berkilauan sepertimu, pegang janjiku"  
"gomenne... tapi aku bisa saja berpaling darimu kan?" Hinata menundukakan kepalanya  
"kalau begitu kita tidak usah berhubungan, biar kita menyimpan perasaan kita  
ini dan kita harus melepaskan perasaan kita 3 tahun yang akan datang di  
tempat ini pada musim seperti ini, bulan tanggal dan jam yang sama  
seperti sekarang"  
"itu berarti senpai akan kembali 3 tahun lagi?"  
"ya pegang dan ingat janjiku Hinata, dan jangan panggil aku senpai ya"  
"akan kupegang janjimu Naruto-kun"  
Mereka kembali berpelukan saling berbagi kehangatan sebelum mereka berpisah..

OWARI 

"neechan ada paket dari Chiyoda-ku"  
"ah, mana sini".Hinata segera berlari menuju ruang tamu dan disana ia  
menemukan Hanabi yang tengah memegang paket dengan bungkus coklat,  
Hinata langsung saja mengambil paket itu dan membawanya ke kamarnya  
"itu pasti paket dari Naruto senpai kan?"  
"anak kecil gak boleh tahu!"  
"NEECHAN PELIT" Hanabi berteriak di lantai dasar dan mengomel tentang Hinata yang tidak jelas. Setelah di kamar Hinata langsung membuka paket itu dan di dalam paket itu  
berisi sebuah foto Naruto yang sedang tersenyum dengan pakaian renangnya  
dan juga sebuah kutek berwarna lavender dan shaphire. tak lama ponsel  
Hinata berdering dan Hinata mengambil ponselnya rupanya ada pesan masuk.  
From: Namikaze

Sub:Hiiii Hinata,

apa kau sudah menerima paket dariku? oh ya kau tahu kutek itu  
aku dapatkan dengan susah, aku harus menyuruh ibuku untuk membelinya.  
satu lagi foto itu ketika aku mengikuti kompetisi renang dan aku juara  
pertama aku akan mewakili sekolahku untuk lomba renang antar kau sudah  
bisa berenang 25 meter kalau bisa lain kali kita lomba renang dariku aku  
merindukanmu :)

Namikaze Naruto

To: Hyuuga 

Sambil melihat isi pesan itu Hinata tersenyum dan bergumam "I miss you too"

THE END

Akhirnya selesai juga , masih banyak typo deh ya kan? Alurnya kecepetan banget ini fic EDIT banyak yang ditambah banyak yang diubah Arigatou yang udah baca fic ini sebelumnya, judulnya juga ganti bukan Manikyua-eki

Hmmm oke salam dari Rin-chan,

Arigatou udah baca fic Rin-chan

Flame,saran,review aku terima!

Bandung,07-04-2014

SANKYU ^^


End file.
